half full or half empty ?
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka wants to couple Setsuna up with Minako but ofcourse things don't go as she thought they would go and she ends up being the victem of a glass filled with....water?


Disclaimer : I do NOT own the characters !

_I dedicate this story to my wonderful girlfriend , Have a nice birthday !_

* * *

**Half full or half empty ?**

'' Haruka what's wrong , you seem so troubled lately.'' Michiru said while hugging her wife from behind. The blonde tomboy didn't reply anything and instead of that she just leaned againt Michiru while taking a deep breath.

The aqua haired girl smiled as she shook her head and planted a kiss on her lover's forehead. ''Ruka if this is about Setsuna, she didn't mean what she said back then.'' Her wife said pulling away from Haruka and walking over to the couch that stood across the chair Haruka always sat in when something bothered her. Two days ago Haruka and Setsuna had gotten into a fight after the guardian of time had told Haruka and Michiru they should have more faith in the inner senshi. Haruka had just found in a naive comment and had said something about it. After that Michiru couldn't really follow the agrument anymore but the last thing she heard was Setsuna storming out of the house yelling something about Haruka had nothing to complain about since she had a wife who loved her.

Both the senshi of Neptune and Uranus had known what Setsuna had meant with that comment. She meant she was lonely and that was no suprise.''Maybe we should find her a lover.'' Haruka finally said after a few more minutes of silence causing her wife to shake her head once more, this time she looked rather amused.

'' Ruka , love haven't you noticed it yet ? Setsuna has already found someone she likes. But she's afraid, just like you were afraid of your destiny. Because of those dreams which kept haunting you. I don't think I have to remind you how long it took you before you finally accepted your destiny to fight as my partner but also your destiny of becoming my lover, my soulmate.''

The blonde nodded gazing at her wife with a suspicion written all over her face. It was obvious she had no idea about the fact Setsuna liked someone. Once more Michiru shook her head while giggling at her wife's innocence sometimes. And they said Usagi was too naive. ''Minako...'' Was all she said earning a questioning look from Haruka.

'' What's up with Minako ? I thought this was about Setsuna...'' Haruka said in all seriousness causing Michiru to break down into laughter. Haruka just muttered something underneath her breath about not understanding women sometimes.

'' Minako is the one Setsuna likes...'' Michiru finally said after she calmed dow. The blonde tomboy went wide eyed at that statement trying to hide her shock which ofcourse didn't work. But that didn't last long anyway because before Michiru could ask her wife anything Haruka started smirking like a real maniac.

'' I'm so going to couple them up.'' the blonde whispered loud enough for the other to hear. ''Even if it's the last thing I do.''

'' I'm sure you will.'' Michiru said with a soft and calm smile on her face while standing up and walking over to her wife. ''Now what about giving me some...attention.'' The last part was spoken in a seductive tone causing the blonde tomboy to forget all about her plans. with that the blonde stood up from her chair and without any warning she tilted Michiru from the ground and started carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Haruka woke up early much to her own surpise after all she and Michiru hadn't gotten much sleep last night. It was usual for her to atleast sleep until Michiru would wake her up. But the real suprise came when she walked into the livingroom only to be greeted by the green haired senshi she hadn't seen in two days. 

'' Setsuna ?'' The tomboy asked slowly trying to think of something to say.

'' Good morning.'' Setsuna said politely also trying to think of a way to start a conversation. ''Why are you up at such a time ?'' Okay that wasn't the best way to start a conversation especially not since they had a fight just a short while ago.

'' I couldn't sleep.'' Haruka admitted. Why did this felt weird for some reason ?

'' Oh...'' Was all the other said while looking down at her hands. Then suddenly both of them decided this would be the best moment to apologize and said eachother's names in unison. After that it got quiet for a few seconds before both of them bursted into laughter. This was crazy.

'' This is stupid, just like that fight.'' The guardian of time said between fits of laughter. Haruka simply nodded. ''So now tell me the truth. Why don't you want to become an official team with the inner senshi? I know that after Galaxia was defeated we didn't have to face anymore youma's but still...Wouldn't it be better for us to start working as a real team. It would save us a lot of problems. Don't forget that crystal Tokyo is already building itself up. It's just too early to notice.''

'' Isn't this going to cause for some paradox in time since you're not allowed to tell us about the future.'' Haruka asked not really wanting to talk about this again.

'' Telling you what we all know won't cause for any problems or so. Don't worry.'' Setsuna said looking up again. For a moment she studied the blonde before blushing. There was something about the way Haruka was looking at her that made her feel like she had to run away now she still good.

'' So...'' Haruka started when she noticed Setsuna got quiet. '' Minako...'' She didn't even have to say anything else because just when Minako's name escaped her mouth Setsuna looked up in shock.

'' M-inako...what's...'' Setsuna was interrupted by Haruka who jumped on the couch next to her with a proud look on her face.

'' Oh oh oh oh oh , who's the best? Yeah I am. you thought you could hide it from me? I'm too...'' This time it was Haruka's turn to be cut off by the other.

'' Ah don't lie to me. Michiru told you didn't she ?'' The tomboy blushed shaking her head in denial.

'' Ofcourse she didn't tell me. I just knew.'' The blonde lied as she stopping looking at Setsuna for a moment. ''Now tell me why you haven't made your moves on the girl yet. I mean you are blessed with the power of looking into the future...Seduce her. I know there's a wild side inside of you dying to get out.''

The green haired woman rolled her eyes. ''I can't look directly into the future only parts of it. Important parts.''

'' Screw that, not getting laid and having your virginity forever that is important. That's why you are so fastly annoyed. You just need to get...''

'' Don't even say it...please.'' Setsuna begged placing her hand on the tomboy's mouth. Haruka stayed silent after that and watched how the older woman stood up from the place she had been sitting. With that she walked over to the kitchen was connected to the livingroom.

'' Ah I hit a sensitive spot didn't I ?'' The tomboy asked standing up as well. Why was Setsuna acting so closed? Why wasn't she just telling Haurka why she wasn't going to confess Minako about her feelings?

'' Because it's not time for such things yet.'' Setsuna answered as if reading the other's mind.

'' How did you...'' Haruka wanted to ask how Setsuna knew about what she was thinking but decided to let is pass. After all even though they lived in the same house for over four years now, Setsuna had always been and would always stay a mystery to her.

'' And who said I haven't told her yet ?'' Setsuna's voice came from behind Haruka causing the taller woman to jump and turn around. Setsuna now held a glass filled with water in her hands while she was smirking.

'' What's that supposse to mean ?''

Setsuna just winked at the blonde in reply before the doorbell rang. Both Setsuna and Haruka jumped at the sound. After all who would visit them at such a time? But when they senshi of the wind looked down at Setsuna she knew exactly what was going on here.

'' That's my date. Have a nice day Tenoh.'' The green haired woman said with a huge smile on her face as she handed Haruka her glass of water which was still half full. With that Setsuna walked out of the kitchen, through the livingroom and into the hall where she also dissapeared into. All the blonde could do now was just stand there listening at the voices that came from the hall. So Minako and Setsuna had been a couple after all.

'' I'm suprised she let you know this fast. Especially since we all know you can't keep a secret.'' Suddenly a voice said causing the tomboy to turn around to look at her wife who was still dressed in her nightgown.

'' You knew...how long...'' The blonde was speechless.

'' About three weeks.'' The aqua haired girl said as she stepped closer to her wife. Their lips brushed together but still didn't meet for a kiss. ''Haruka, look at the glass in your hands.'' Haruka did as she was told wondering why Michiru would ask her to look at the glass.

'' Is the glass half full or half empty ?'' Was all the smaller girl asked before kissing her wife on the lips , kissing her passionately. Haruka responded to the kiss after a few more seconds of trying to figure out what Michiru had meant with that question.

Oh, Michiru was so going to pay for this...

**The end**

* * *

_Here it's a famous saying asking , is the glass half full or half empty. Maybe it isn't the right translation to the english but I used it with the intentions to use this saying as meant in my native language. It has two meanings , one: Either you can look at life in a negative way(half empty) or in a postive way (half full) , it can also mean someone is really bold and too innocent to think of something themselfs. Michiru meant Haruka's brains in this case...asking if Haruka's head was either empty or half filled...I'm sorry if this didn't make any sence but this fic has been in my mind for quite a long time now..._


End file.
